fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Snare-Oh
Snare-oh, formerly known as Benmummy, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos of the Anur System. Appearance In the original series, Snare-oh's eyes, and the gaps between his bandages, glow green. He has a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress. Snare-oh also has black bracers and greaves and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Omniverse, Snare-oh's head-dress is now black, with two glowing green gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His green eyes are now surrounded by crown-like golden spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more green gaps on it, with a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. The gaps on his chest are now gone, and his bandages are more ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and is more greyish-brown in color. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes. He has black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, with each one having a green "eye" on them. The tendrils on his back are much shorter. The ties on his Shendyt are replaced by a single bandage. His braces and greaves now have gold rimmings and each have two, much larger green gaps on them. He has an extra "toe" on each of his heels. The Omnitrix is on a green-and-white belt around his waist. Powers and Abilities Snare-oh, being composed of bandages, can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. Snare-oh can recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly. When Snare-oh was first used, Ben had trouble figuring out how to use his powers. He can extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall. He can also sever the bandages he extends. Although Snare-oh is frail, he has some degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs, and is also able to punch away a Squid Monster with ease. Snare-oh also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. By reducing himself down to single bandages, Snare-oh can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings. This allows him to escape various traps or maneuver through cramped areas. He can break his body apart to create a pile of bandages to cushion a landing. His face is separated from the rest of the bandages in the process. Snare-oh can generate bandages for various needs. Snare-oh can also regenerate himself. Weaknesses When extending his limbs, or other parts of his body, Snare-oh becomes susceptible to strong winds and suction forces. There is an upper limit to how much tension his bandages can withstand before breaking. Snare-Oh can also be tangled up in his own bandages. He can be stepped on and squished, stopping him momentarily. Appearances Ben 10: New Age * New Beginnings * * Ben 10: Forces United * Trickery * * Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10: New Age Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Anur System Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Agility Aliens Category:Durable Aliens Category:Speed Aliens